User blog:Xyclone010/Assasin Rework
Akali Objective: Increase her DPS while decrease burst damage with Q and passive new gameplay. Also increase her aggresive abit with W and R new mobility. Find a way for her to be a good jungler. *Passive: Your basic attack deal 4% (+1% per 9 AP) AD as magic damage and heal by 4% (+1% per 9 AD) AP. Every 12/ 10/ 8/ 6s (at level 1, 6, 11, 16), you will attack twice, each basic attack only deal 50% AD but apply on - hit effects and restore 20 energy each. *Q: Passive: The twice attack now reduce basic abilities cooldown by 30/35/40/45/50% of its current cooldown. Cooldown increase to 8. Active: Duration reduces to 4s. The first attack you strike on this target will attack twice, no longer triggering bonus magic damage nor consume the mark. Attacking the marked target gives Akali 15/ 20/ 25/ 30/ 35 (+15% AP) on-hit magic damage. *W: Cooldown increase to 24. Bonus speed reduced to: 15/ 30/ 45/ 60/ 75%. New Effect: If both Akali and the marked is in the zone, she will dash to her target upon attacking. Note: Another idea is to increase the duration to 40s but enemy can attack the smoke emiter (5 health). She can now place some around to make sure she has escape (around jung camp to use R on). But that would make her weak in teamfight even without pink wards. *E: Cooldown increase to 6/ 5.5/ 5/ 4.5/ 4. Cost: 60 Energy. Physical damage changed to: 30/ 60/ 90/ 120/ 150/ 180 (+ 50% AP) (+ 40/ 50/ 60/ 70/ 80% bonus AD). *R: Cast Range Reduce to 550. Cooldown: 2. Passive: Increase R cast range to 1000 on target with Q mark or within W zone. Ekko Evelynn Fizz Kassadin Katarina Kha'Zix Le Blanc Rengar Shaco Talon Talon has always hard to balance because of his insane burst AoE damage. Too high and he is OP. Too low and no one use him. It is the fact that his kit give little conterplay except Pink Ward. But hell, if he is ahead, why need Pink when he just insta-kill you. Objective: Reduce his burst damage by requiring more action. A better new passive. Niche: Highest burst AoE damage assassin. *Passive: When Talon hits an enemy champion with an ability, he gain stealth and bonus 25% speed for 1 second. If he manage to attack a target before stealth runs out, the attack ignore 40% of target Armor. 15s cooldown. Refresh upon assiting/killing a champion. *W: No longer return to him immidiately. They will return after 2s or when Talon perform a basic attack. Reduce slow duration to 1 second each hit. *E: Increase damage amplification to: 5/ 8/ 11/ 14/ 17%. Slow change to 50% for 0.5s. *R: First hit damage reduce to: 80/ 120/ 160 (+50% bonus AD). Second damage increase to: 120/ 180/ 240 (+100% bonus AD). No longer deal second damage instantly if Talon lose stealth. Require at least 1s after activation. Zed Category:Blog posts